


Peaches

by orsaverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about Judal, and he thinks about those stupid peaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

Things Hakuryuu Ren thinks about; _Judal_. Judal and those _stupid_ peaches.

Judal perched in that peach tree in the courtyard, plucking the ripe fruit with practiced ease, sometimes not even looking to know where he needs to snatch one from the branch. The fruit is plentiful, as if the tree knows that the Magi loves it so it grows more than usual to appease what seems to be an insatiable appetite for the fruit is bears.  For every one he picks there seems to be at least three more by the end of the week and he just never runs out, not until winter comes and the tree silences itself for the following months.

He thinks of Judal eating peaches, one after the other, never tiring of their sweetness. He doesn’t even bother washing them, just plucks them and brings them to his lips and lets his teeth sink into the soft pink flesh. The skin breaks and the juice spills from the plump fruit over his lips and from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He chews and swallows and then his tongue slides out and slicks over his smooth lips and across his chin to wipe away the juice before it falls onto the black cotton of his pants.

Naturally he doesn’t manage to get it all and it slides down his jaw sometimes if he tilts his head back and other times it falls to the cotton and disappears.

Hakuryuu thinks about the fact that damnably enough that stupid tree is right within sight of his training grounds and inevitably every time he’s taking a break his eyes will stray and seek out dark cloth and there he’ll be. Tucked among the leaves and flowers and fruit, eating a peach. Some days his crimson eyes will be watching Hakuryuu and some days they won’t be. The days they aren’t are the worst.

The days he’s not looking, Hakuryuu has no reason to scowl or avert his gaze. When Judal’s not looking Hakuryuu’s mind wanders and his eyes trace the angles of his hand curled around his peach and the way his jaw moves when he takes a bite. He’ll think on how the juice looks as it runs along his skin and sometimes the prince licks his lips as if it’s on him instead.

Sometimes, and this is the absolute worst, Judal gets lost in thought. And you can tell because he’ll stare off into the distance or up at the sun and his arm will rest on his knee and the peach juice will go _drip drip drip_ against his leg. He won’t even notice that there’s still juice sliding down his chin and Hakuryuu is left with no excuse not to stare and think.

Think about Judal’s full lips and pale throat, wonder how his mouth would look after being thoroughly kissed and if his pale skin would turn pink when he blushed. The prince thinks of the thoughtless grace Judal uses to snatch peaches from the branch without so much as disturbing the tree and he thinks over the possibility of his hands being calloused. He guesses they won’t be because Judal doesn’t like to fight with his hands if he doesn’t have to.

His thoughts wander and pretty soon he’s focused on how the Magi’s skin looks in the scant sunlight that makes it through the leaves and how whenever he’s thinking his scarlet eyes look almost like wine rather than blood. And, mostly, Hakuryuu thinks of peaches. He thinks of Judal eating peaches and how the juice runs over his lips and how it would feel to kiss it away and he wonders if his mouth tastes just like that despicable fruit.

Eventually Judal comes back to himself and his eyes stray back to the training grounds and by then Hakuryuu has looked away. He focuses on training but his attention is split because Judal is still sitting there like always. The prince forces himself to think of anything but pale skin and sharp teeth and _peaches_. He goes about his day thinking about responsibilities and training and war and maybe he’ll see Alibaba and Aladdin and Morgiana sometime soon. He thinks of many things.

But then by the next day Hakuryuu is mostly thinking about Judal, and about peaches.


End file.
